ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes (theatrical revival) (SmashupMashups's Idea)
The Looney Tunes theatrical revival is a continuation of the shorts from Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' that lasted from 1930 to 1959. This series precedes the franchise's computer-animated shorts produced by Reel FX that lasted from 2010 to 2014. Background The revival shorts take place in the 1950's time period to stay true with the original shorts, rather than putting the shorts into the present day like most other Looney Tunes incarnations (i.e. The Looney Tunes Show, New Looney Tunes). The shorts in said revival are reminiscent of the original shorts; with either Bugs and Daffy in a feud between Elmer, Sylvester determined to catch Tweety behind Granny's back, Wile E. Coyote giving chase on Road Runner, and a game of "Rooster and Dog" with Foghorn and the Barnyard Dawg. Characters The characters in the revival consists of some of the original characters from the franchise, such as Bugs Bunny; Daffy Duck; Porky Pig; Tweety Bird; Sylvester Cat; Granny; Elmer Fudd; Yosemite Sam; Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote; Speedy Gonzales; Foghorn Leghorn; George P. Dog; and Henery Hawk. Lola Lola Bunny (voiced by Tara Strong in the revival series) appears alongside shorts featuring Bugs, although her last name in the revival is changed to "Rabbit" to contrast from sharing the same name as Bugs. Her role in the shorts has her as Bug's fiancée/girlfriend. She has a hot-temper when she either finds Bugs with another woman (whom she assumes he is cheating on her with) and when un-amused with his tardiness for date night and dinner from his escapades with Elmer Fudd or other. Despite her girlfriend's constant shenanigans, she loves him very. Her role as Bugs' boyfriend is reminiscent to any of the girlfriend/wife characters of The Three Stooges. She retains her absent-minded and dimwitted personality from The Looney Tunes Show, along with her tough masculinity from Space Jam. Voice cast * Jeff Bergman ‒ Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Cat, George P. Dog, Henery Hawk * Tara Strong ‒ Lola Rabbit, Witch Hazel * Bob Bergen ‒ Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Speedy Gonzales * Candi Milo ‒ Granny * Jeff Bennett ‒ Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Cottontail Smith * Billy West ‒ Elmer Fudd * Eric Bauza ‒ Marvin the Martian * Jim Cummings ‒ Taz * Tom Kane ‒ Wile E. Coyote (when in shorts without Road Runner) * John DiMaggio ‒ Nasty Canasta Production Animation The animation is provided by Toon City (which provided the animation for Bah, Humduck!: A Looney Tunes Christmas). Casting The revival features Jeff Bergman, Bob Bergen, Jim Cummings, and Billy West reprising their roles as their signature characters from previous Looney Tunes media. Whilst Candi Milo reprises her role as Granny from New Looney Tunes (however, in the shorts, her voice is reminiscent to June Foray's voice as Granny), along with Jeff Bennett reprising Yosemite Sam from Looney Tunes: Back in Action; in place of Maurice LaMarche, who had retired from voicing Sam due to Sam's voice putting strain on his vocal cords. Bennett also reprises Foghorn Leghorn from the same film. Tara Strong takes on the role as Lola Bunny, now called Lola Rabbit in the revival. Her voice in the revival shorts is pretty much reminiscent to Christine McIntyre's. Opening sequence The shorts begin the same as the original shorts; with the iris and the WB shield panning in, followed by the franchise's title fading in above. The differences from the original opening text saying "Warner Bros. Animation presents" alongside the WB shield, whilst the text below with the Looney Tunes title still says "A Warner Bros. Cartoon" (as like the original shorts). In most shorts, the characters' faces (mostly Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Tweety, and Sylvester) appear in their respective shorts. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Revivals Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas